Floating Petals
by Saja Natalia
Summary: Life changes so quickly. In the blink of an eye, in the span of a second, everything can be gone. SakuSasu oneshot


AN: So I haven't written much in a while. I've had a massive case of writer's block. Sorry about that. Anyway, as I wrote this, I wasn't too sure just who I wanted the characters to be. I finally decided they were at least from Naruto, although Rurouni Kenshin was getting close, too. Well, anyway, I'll get into that at the end. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything to do with it.

-------

_Life changes so quickly. _

_In the blink of an eye, in the span of a second, everything can be gone._

She watched him fall, watched the look on his face change to that of shock. She watched the blood fly from the newly cut wound. She watched him die, and all she could do was gape.

Suddenly, she felt the weight of his body upon hers, felt the warmth of his blood running down her arm. She looked down at his face, at the eyes she had known for so long that now faded into faint pools of color. She watched as his mouth parted in a silent gasp, as his skin paled. She watched as the life left his face.

She pulled his body closer to her. No tears fell down her face. No, she was too shocked for that. Her body didn't recognize this as truth, as something to be sad about. Surely this surprise was nothing to shed a tear over.

His arm fell from the wound in his chest to her lap, the grasp loosened, the muscles relaxed. His head rolled to the side, resting against her arm. His blood seeped through his clothing and onto hers, placing a stain that would never be removed. His tears finished their trip down his cheeks, falling on her skirt, their journeys still to be completed even after his death. She had never seen him cry, and now that he did, she had to look away.

Her eyes fell upon the petals of a flower spotted with the falling rain. The dew dripped down, falling in a small puddle on the ground. And with its drop, her tears fell. One, then another as the truth hit home. She shed her tears for the surprise she now knew as reality. This was truth, and there was no reversing it.

Turning back to him, she caressed his cheek with her hand, crying harder at the cold skin she felt beneath her palm. Her tears mixed with his, forming a link between the living and the dead, one little bit that they had in common.

Sobbing, she pulled him to her chest, hugging his lifeless body as hard as she could. There were so many things she had meant to say to him, so many things she had meant to do. There were so many things she had to tell him, had to make sure he understood. There were so many things she needed him to witness, to know.

She shivered, though it wasn't from cold or from the rain that fell on them. She shivered for the emotions inside her that had to get out. She shivered for the memories that would never be. She shivered for the loss of the most important person in her world.

His eyes matched hers now, both cold and lifeless. She turned away from the world, venturing inward, hoping to make it hurt less. She had to make it hurt less.

Her glazed eyes traced his body, coming to rest once more on his face. They traveled from his eyes down to his mouth. Leaning over, she hovered above his cold lips. He still smelled like he always had, like her definition of perfection. Moving slowly, she placed her warm lips upon his, ignoring the chill that shot through her.

Backing away, she held him in her arms. He was gone, truly and completely gone. Her tears mixed with the rain as it fell. The water came to rest on a small flower. The weight of the water was too much, and the petals abandoned the blossom to float down a river of sorrow.

She watched the sakura blossom float away, and she cried for it, for herself, for her beloved. She cried, for there was nothing else she could do.

_Life changes so quickly._

_And all we can do is watch._

-------

AN: So that's it in all its depressing glory. I know who it is now, and I kind of hint at it in the last few lines. I had it originally so the shippers could fill in their own names, but it just made it easier if I put the names in the summary. So there you go.

Hope you like! Please review!

SajaNatalia


End file.
